


Afterwards

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [2]
Category: All Summer in a Day - Ray Bradbury
Genre: 100 Words in 100 Fandoms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitrin Torres (ctorres)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/gifts).



Within days Margot's parents decided it was best to leave, no matter the cost. Go back to Earth, which had better weather, and was not so far away that the ship's doctor couldn't keep Margot sedated the whole trip to keep her from pounding her hands raw on any door that confined her.

They moved to the desert, to a house with windows all around, where Margot could always look out and see sun or stars. But she wouldn't talk to other children and she wouldn't go to school.

And every single night she dreamed of the sound of rain.


End file.
